User talk:Miyanlove/Archive 1
This is an archive page. Leave message at my current talk page. __TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to Nyan Koi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Nyan Koi - 01-2013-01-22 23-34-21.nyamsas.jpgpage. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a local admin. If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manleyhttp://community.wikia.com/wiki/Project:Staff (help forum | blog) Answer and something else Sure, I will try to capture a better one later. There has been something that I have wanted to ask you about. Is there any reason why your edits always add so much text editing code? I have been removing them but yesterday I started wondering, why you add them. I think text looks better without editing, but I want to prevent misunderstandings. + It takes a long time only deleting the code. Ilmastointi (talk) 07:02, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I though it was something like that. Just wanted to make sure. Question V2Edit Do song pages need their japanese names in their page names? For example: Nyanderful! (にゃんだふる！) ...Or are they just part of the song's name? If they are not we could make redirects, that would lead to the mother page. Ilmastointi (talk) 18:33, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Re:Names Hmm... Well, whichever is more used. I personally like more the Japanese way of saying their names (Surname first), but the English sub and probably soon dub, says them in western style. And because this wiki is English and is directed to English speaking readers, who have probably watched the offical sub version, you should (maybe) use their given names in the text. It isn't too serious, readers will understand if the article uses both of character's sur- and given names. Aand this was just my opinion, do what you feel right Ilmastointi (talk) 17:26, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Not bad, not bad. Nyan Koi was more popular than I knew. Ilmastointi (talk) 12:46, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Re: #Yeah, I renamed Junpei's page from Kōsaka to Kousaka, because it's easier to write that way. If there is something that you want to change in the main page, just go to here and edit it. It is not protected or anything. #It was harder than I expected, so give me a little more time. #I don't know. Nyan Koi is not so popular right now and neither manga or anime are currently ongoing. I was thinking that I would start to advertising this wiki, when/if the anime gets its second season. *+ this wiki is starting to get into pretty good shape. By the way, i saw your text in wikis that need contributors. Nice going! Ilmastointi (talk) 12:40, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Promote What kind of help are we talking about? After a little bit of thinking, I came to conclusion that it won't hurt. Ilmastointi (talk) 10:47, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Song names v2 Well, I did a little bit of research about Nyanderful's name and here's what I got: *Google translator translates にゃんだふる! to Nyandafuru!, which is practically the same thing as Nyanderful. **So what if the kanji (?) writing is the orginal one and Nyanderful is just romanized (?) version of it? ***What are your opinions? I think it would be pretty stupid to name a song as Nyanderful! (Nyandafuru!) Other things I noticed that you have added sources in at least some of the articles (Tama). Nice idea but it isn't necessary. As long when you link the some part of the text and it isn't completly copypasted from the source site, it is acceptable not to have a list of sources. *If the text has to have a source list, remember to make the link so it would go straight to the page where the information is from. Just link to the site's main page is not good. Galleries that you have added are nice. I'm just wondering should we make own pages for the galleries. Some of the pages have just too many pictures, comparing to the text they have. Inazuma Eleven wiki has carried that out pretty nicely. ... If you don't understand what i am saying, ask, so I will try to explain little simplier. This was quite difficult to write.Ilmastointi (talk) 08:50, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for being unclear. What I tried to say is that the articles should have only their romanized names in their page names. And sorry for the second time... I might have been a little bit too rough with my words when i wrote my message. I blame my lack of skills in English. Anyway, what I meant to say is that sources aren't allways needed, as the text follows wikia's rules. Making that kind of tab system requires some time, what is the thing that i don't have today. I'll try to do it tomorrow. Yeah, I will try to ask them to help in adding a watermark at least. I'm just currently "forming" my request. Ilmastointi (talk) 15:47, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Re:Gallery Meaning that pictures should have some of these requirements: *It shows some important plotpoint about character *It shows the alternate look of character (like Kanako's manba style) *It shows what kind of personality character has It isn't that serious though, just don't add too many similiar pictures. + Some pictures can stay in the info page, if its related to the text. Ilmastointi (talk) 07:52, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Just asking, but is there a better word for it? Ilmastointi (talk) 08:28, June 19, 2013 (UTC) That's right! I completly forgot to write about those. Thanks Ilmastointi (talk) 08:51, June 19, 2013 (UTC) ... I though picture in the gallery that it was related to the picture next to it. But, I will remove it, if that's not the case. The picture of Junpei (in the template) tries to make people think if they should or shouldn't upload their pictures. Change it, if you want. link Ilmastointi (talk) 15:41, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Music Template Yeah, I know. I am slowly trying to edit it. At first it was working allright, but at some point it needed to have every piece of info dublicate, so I needed to start working on it all over again. Ilmastointi (talk) 16:12, June 19, 2013 (UTC)